zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:GF episode numbering
Why do we number the GF episodes starting with 1? My one US release dub disc, my Japanese disc(s), and the Encyclopedia all number it as part of CC (pretty sure the old and now gone anime site did too). Is there any official source that goes with what the wiki says? Because as it stands it makes it rather annoying to look episodes up if you only have the actual number. I propose moving the articles to the numbering used officially, and leaving the old numbering as redirects. Yes, that's annoying to do, but the current system is...well, incorrect. Pointytilly 18:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Mm, I agree with this. (And my episodes, English and Japanese, are all numbered as Tilly's are.) While it might be a little tedious to move the pages, it looks like it's the correct thing to do. I'm assuming this also means we'll have to change the text of links in the articles to match them as well? -Imperial Dragon 18:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of making the first line read "The first episode of guardian force and the 35th episode of Chaotic Century"- but that makes it confusing as to why we have separated them in the first place. I have no problem with them being moved. Also, on the subject of correct names, Zoids New Century is not Zoids New Century Zero, and those episode pages should be moved to make them consistent with the rest of the articles. Slax01 22:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Should we start moving them now? X__o;; It'll take awhile to get through all the pages. And as for New Century, if "New Century Zero" is incorrect, then the pages should be moved accordingly. I have no qualms with such actions either. -Imperial Dragon 23:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't start moving right away- give it time so that everyone has a chance to see this discussion first. I'd say if nothing to the contrary is said, start moving them in a week from now. Slax01 23:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the New Century thing. As for the GF, we have to remember that GF was actually a fan-made "series", and that the entire CC series was just CC. I'll still use GF, given I'm a fan who do somthing like that, but ya, it be best to move it, given GF was a fan-made invention. (Zoids Fanatic 01:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) agreeing with Slax and fanatic. lets let people read this first. i for one have missed a few change warnings myself because i wasnt around. GF is the fan made term for part 2 of CC. that does not belong here. all episodes should be tittled Zoids: Chaotic Century - Episode # "episode name". however, because of this change, almost all of the articles will have to be rewritten anime wise to match this and many Many redirects will have to be made. its alot of work, but it is really the only logical and consistant answer--Leon35 02:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) It is. I do think that, once we come up with a answer and such, that the work should be divided onto all those who have agreed on the moving, given it won't have to rest on one users back. (Zoids Fanatic 02:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) @Zoids Fanatic: I'd like to see some cooperation in the matter as well, assuming that others agree. However, I think that the project would be completed at one point or another, regardless of whether or not it's organized. Nonetheless, it really would help us to keep track of things if we broke down the work load, wouldn't it? We are a little community, after all! Let's... wait for more opinions and such before we go too far. And... does this mean the Guardian Force page should be deleted/merged with the Chaotic Century page? -Imperial Dragon 10:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The best option be merging, seeing as the their the same series. Both the Encyclopedia and the Japanese DVDs call it "Zoids: Guardian Force", mind. It's just numbered with CC (which was just called "Zoids" there, since it was the first series Japan got) and stuck onto the end of the title, which to me suggests it's kinda like...second season added name bit. Ish? Them both having articles doesn't bug me, but the episodes should be numbered like they are officially. Pointytilly 01:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Tilly, didn't you say that GF wasn't ever around and just a fan dub? (Zoids Fanatic 01:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) I meant more the "GF is a totally separate season and the dub is so stupid for putting them together" thing that fandom does/did a lot. If I said didn't exist at all then I was wrong there, 'cause it's at least some kind of subtitley thing. Pointytilly 02:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Though I'm still saying it was fan-made, or just "fan-dubbed" rather then being offical. I do agree that the order should be ordered correctly. However, merging be the best option, given people might be confused if we leave a Guardian Force page around. (Zoids Fanatic 02:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) See this is why I wanted a discussion- to see if anyone was making an uninformed decision. And I think I should point out that GF and CC are separated in Legacy. In "Saga 2" they are just season 1&2, but are still separated. In Saga Fuzors and Saga DS, they are still referred to as seasons 1&2, but are grouped together. Therefore, there IS an official citation for "Guardian Force" and "Chaotic Century", even if it is legacy (and again, there is no reason to assume this is a mistranslation in this case). Now, having said that, there is no need to separate CC and GF's episodes into two separate series. I was the one who did that in the first place, and I only did that way because splitting them was the easiest way of making the template. Grouping them together is fine, provided the GF article and the statement on the first line of each episode are altered to make the distinction clear. Slax01 05:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : The Japanese stuff, as I said, just uses Zoids, buuuuut...FIONA IS WATCHING YOU, from a disc that has "Guardian Force" in the subtitley thing (yeah, yeah, my desk is a mess). So removing the term entirely would be bad, I just would like to see the episodes numbered like they actually are so I (and presumably other people searching) can find them. Pointytilly 20:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, since this seems to have just up and died, I guess i'll just have to breathe life back into it. here are the options as I see them: 1. Keep it as it is now and just add 34 (and write something like, this is the first episode of "Guardian force, and the 35th episode of CC as a whole) *eg: GFep1-> GFep35 *Pros: easy, template looks ok *Cons: confusing- what happened to GF episodes 1-34? 2. Change all GF episodes to CC episodes (And say something like "this is the 1 episode of the second season- Guardian force" on the first line) *eg: GFep1-> CCep35 *Pros: easy to navigate between episodes, easy edits to physically do *Cons: confuses people as to what GF actually is- if GF just links to CC episodes- why have GF in the first place? (as they aren't going to read this forum) 3. Keep it as is (possibly adding redirects and the disclaimer: this is part of the CC continuity, and is (current article +34)) *Pros: it works. *Cons: semi-unofficial 4. Keep as is (with disclaimer and redirects) and change the template only. *Pros: easiest edit to do, navigation issue resolved *Cons: template and articles become out-of-sink, may create more navigation issues than the resolved one created in the first place. I lean to option #3. Slax01 02:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm looking at number 1, with redirects to help fix "what happened to GF 1-34?" to some extent. 2 and 4 look like the cons would really cause a great confusion, and hinder more than help the problem? If stuff doesn't match up like that, there's a larger chance that the problem will just have to be re-addressed in the future, which doesn't solve anything. 3 could work too, I think, but as was mentioned, it isn't exactly official. And yeah, like Tilly said, there's no "Chaotic Century" bit in the Japanese version. It's just titled "Zoids." (I can take a photo of the opening, if that will help.) Side note: the Encyclopedia breaks up the two seasons/CC and GF/whatever you want to call them. Nonetheless, give me a heads-up on whatever if you'd like, and I'd be more than happy to help fix up pages, draft a template for a disclaimer or notice, etc.-Imperial Dragon 22:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)